Smile
by Mitsuko Konno
Summary: Sé que dije que te amaría por siempre, pero el frío glacial y la indiferencia constante desgastó mi corazón, estriándolo casi por completo. Pero, ¿sabes? después de tanto tiempo sonrío porque por más que lo intentes, nada será igual, absolutamente nada.


**Disclaimer: **_La verdad, es que si Narutito me perteneciera no estaría acá escribiendo esto._

**Comentarios:**_ La finalidad de este fic, era más que nada, sacarle un poco de condescendencia y esa actitud sumisa a Sakura; que siempre cae y cae y cae rendida a los pies de Sasukin. _

_Espero que les guste, y que dejen reviews con sus críticas! _

* * *

_**Smile**_

"_Conocí a alguien"_

Aún recuerdo cuando me pronunciaste aquellas palabras, cuando escuché el sonido de mi corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos irrecuperables. Porque te marchaste de esa manera simple y rápida, terminando con todo aquello que había logrado construir después de tantos años de seguirte, luego de tanto esfuerzo por conquistarte. Cuando todo parecía estar bien, cuando realmente parecías pertenecerme, te marchas… Sí, Sasuke… te marchas, porque ahora hay alguien más ¿verdad?

Tú me dejaste tirada, siendo incapaz de contener mis lágrimas, porque lo que no sabes, es que cuando cruzaste el umbral de mi puerta, incontables gotas saladas comenzaron a resbalar de mis blancas mejillas, sin cesar, formando un caudal infinito de llanto. Sí, siempre fui una llorona y jamás te cansaste de recalcarlo, pero a esas alturas… me daba igual. Estoy segura de que Naruto aún recuerda las marcas que aquellos surcos dejaron en mi inmaculado rostro por días, por meses; el se preocupaba por mí, como siempre.

Me ahogaba. Sí, lo hacía. Siempre habías sido mi vida, mi todo, eras lo más importante que podía existir para mi, todo aquello por lo que hubiera dado la vida si era necesario. Pero sin embargo, no te importó, y te fuiste con ella, de quien no se nada y tampoco quiero averiguar.

Tienes muy claro que me lastimaste, pero ya no me necesitas, porque ahora todas aquellas heridas que desde tu infancia te habían atormentado están curadas, porque fui yo quien se encargó de eso, de cicatrizarlas e incluso de hacerlas desaparecer. ¿Por qué? Sencillamente porque te amaba, por mi nombre era inherente al tuyo, o por lo menos así lo veía… Sin embargo, no te importa, y jamás te importó, ni te importará; porque para ti tan solo existe una persona, tan solo una, tú mismo. Cuando necesitaste algo, tan solo lo tomaste y fuiste feliz, pero ahora que te has cansado de mí y de todo el amor que te profesaba, te marchas para satisfacerte con carne nueva, desconocida para tus manos, para tus labios y ojos. Porque a mi me conocías de pies a cabeza, como siempre solías decir. ¿Recuerdas el día en que me dijiste que olía a flores¿El día en que te pregunté, burlona, si alguna vez habías probado una? Y me dijiste: _"Tan solo a una, a ti…"_

Podría decirte que aquél fue el día más feliz de mi vida… Porque ese golpe de franqueza fue acompañado por las dos palabras que tanto había deseado escuchar salir de tu boca, esas simples palabras que pueden cambiar la vida de uno, como ocurrió con la mía. Pero ahora me doy cuenta… que todo fue una mentira, porque probablemente, ella también huela de la misma forma para ti, porque ahora ella es la nueva flor de cerezo en tu jardín.

No sé qué habría sido de mí sin ellos. Sabes de quienes hablo, aunque quizás te sorprenda con algún que otro nombre nuevo. Ellos se quedaron conmigo hasta el final, no me abandonaron luego de tu partida… jamás sabré como agradecérselo. Como lo prometió cuando éramos niños, Naruto siempre estuvo allí, para hacerme sonreír a cada momento en que mis lágrimas atentaban con mostrarse nuevamente. Agradezco a la dulce y tierna Hinata, y a su talento bélico para reconfortarme con su única y pura presencia. ¡Dios Santo! Menos mal que Ino estuvo allí, insultándote, odiándote por mí. Porque a pesar de que lo intentaba jamás logré hacerlo, el amor que había fragmentado y estriado mi corazón era mucho más fuerte que cualquier sentimiento capaz de distorsionar tu imagen, sin embargo, ella lograba descargar mi furia con sus palabras, como si por el simple hecho de escucharlo de su boca sintiera que poco a poco los objetos metidos dentro de una gran mochila desaparecían, liberando mi espalda, mis hombros. Lee estuvo también, con su incansable su entusiasmo por la juventud, no permitió que marchitara, impidió que la oscuridad de tus ojos acabara con la inocencia esmeralda de los míos, gracias a él aún brillan y quizás con más intensidad que nunca. Agradezco a Kakashi, sino fuera por su figura paternal no sé que hubiera sido de mí. ¿Sabes? A pesar de lo poco que parecía preocuparse por mi resultó el más pendiente y protector cuando te marchaste, después de todo, el sabía, por experiencia propia, lo que podías causarme… Porque sabes, que en el fondo, los dos se parecen. Gracias a dios Shikamaru, Kiba y Akamaru estuvieron allí también; siempre disfruté las expediciones por el bosque que organizaban, tan solo para sacarme de la oscuridad de mi habitación, aquel lugar en que nos fundimos tantas veces en un fuego tan representativo como el de Konoha. Pero agradecí, sobre todas las cosas y personas, a Neji. Jamás se te hubiera cruzado por la mente¿verdad? Pues al parecer su inquebrantable armadura fue agrietada por mi deplorable estado, el había logrado atisbar lo que ocurría dentro de mi sin tan solo cruzar un palabra… tan solo con el fugaz cruce de nuestras miradas. Evidentemente el Byakugan puede ver el alma, o por lo menos lo consiguió con la mía. Gracias a él aún estoy aquí, recobrando la felicidad que me arrebataste y que por más gracioso que suene, es aquella felicidad que ahora intentas recuperar.

Porque ahora, la que conoció a alguien fui yo, y esta vez no me interesa tu mirada perdida, arrepentida y marchitada, ya no. Porque el teléfono ha sonado un millar de veces ya. Quisiste verme, y no pude más que aceptar, para despedirme… para cerrar la puerta de algo que jamás pudo ser.

No debiste infundarte aquellas esperanzas, porque las promesas de amor eterno ya no funcionan conmigo, porque las tuyas no son más que promesas rotas y falsas. Lo peor, es que no sabes ni siquiera por qué diablos estás aquí, parado frente a mí, implorando que regrese, porque ella te ha roto el corazón, como tú hiciste conmigo. ¿Sabes?, la diferencia aquí es que yo sí sé porque volviste, te sientes abandonado… solo. Solo. Porque has traicionado todo cuanto amor te han dado, ya sea amistad o cualquier otro sentimiento que incluye esa palabra. Porque no solo te has encargado de destrozarme, sino a todos aquellos que alguna vez dijiste eran tus amigos. Ahora no tienes quien te contenga, por eso vuelves, por eso te rebajas y haces un fútil intento por convencerme de que vuelva. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Yo no puedo evitar sonreír, aunque sea cruel, yo tan solo sonrío. Quizás me sienta culpable por un tiempo, pero no el suficiente para que te perdone, yo sonrío y continúo la historia que he comenzado después de ti, porque solo quiero lo que está por delante de ti, porque lo pasado ya no es nada.

-Sakura…-

Suplicas, te tragas tu orgullo porque quieres que cure tus heridas nuevamente, pero esta vez no voy a caer, esta vez dejaré la fantasía que creé alrededor tuyo desde niños, esta vez creceré lejos, muy lejos de ti. Quizás pienses que es una venganza, porque crees que aún guardo el rencor por lo que me has hecho. Si realmente lo sientes, si realmente estás convencido por ello, es porque no me conoces como decías, ya que sabes que si aún existiera esa adoración y obsesión por ti, correría a tus brazos sin titubear. Pero no, no esta vez. ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor de todo?...

… Que mientras tú te largas, derrotado, yo tan solo sonrío.


End file.
